Road to Self Destruction
by elfmaiden4legs
Summary: ****In the aftermath of House's self-enduced migraine attack Wilson offers his self-destructive friend some much needed assistance, and just a little bit of friendly advice!


**Road To Self Destruction**

"You risked your life..." Wilson sighed as he exited his office to find House seated on his recliner upon the adjacent balcony. His head was lolled to one side and his eyes were closed, but his bad leg was stretched out before him, and Wilson could clearly make out the fingers massaging the wounded thigh muscle beneath the blanket draped over his knees – indicating that he was clearly awake.

He'd taken something to counteract the effects of the drugs causing the migraine attack earlier in the evening – but the fact that he was still out here at this time of night suggested that he was still suffering from some lingering effects.

The skies above were dark, and there was a cool early evening breeze blowing which soothed the throbbing in his cranium – but as Wilson spoke he opened his eyes and turned in the direction from where his friend's voice came.

"No," House shook his head – regretting it immediately – as he made eye contact. "I risked my life to save lives, isn't that what doctors do? Save lives I mean... not risk theirs."

"You risked your life to prove a point!" Wilson sighed – exasperated – as he struggled to clear the metal barrier separating House's balcony from his own. He only made it halfway before getting stuck, but House made no attempt to help him as he proceeded to watch his best friend struggle – before rapidly losing interest once Wilson had successfully negotiated the bar.

"I was right though wasn't I?" He asked, as the young oncologist made his way over to his side. "The guy's drug clearly doesn't do what it says on the label. Furthermore I doubt it's even safe for human medication."

"That's irrelevant." Wilson pinched the bridge of his nose – this was clearly not going to get them anywhere.

"It's fraud." The older doctor frowned – and Wilson could tell that he was clearly attempting to goad him into an ethical debate, which Wilson was determined not to give into.

"Since when have you ever paid any heed to the law?" He asked.

"Since... I nearly died!"

"House," Wilson sighed, as he placed his hands on his hips and towered over his friend in an attempt to make himself appear as disinterested by the proceedings as possible – despite the nagging whispers of concern which had led him to go in search of the older man in the first place, "aren't we blowing things up a little out of proportion here? Your body had an adverse molecular reaction to an unapproved, unlicensed, untested drug which you wilfully injected yourself with – knowing damn well the risks – I'm afraid that it wouldn't stand up in a court of law."

"Who said anything about a court of law?" House asked with mock innocence. "I didn't set out to incarcerate the guy, just to get even with him... I wanted to discredit him, disgrace him... now I've had my fill he'll never have to see me again."

"Well, that's alright then," Wilson remarked sarcastically, "and remarkably benevolent of you considering you've just ruined the guys trial, and a reputation it probably took him years to build up!"

But he received no response.

"How're you feeling?" He finally asked after House showed no sign of making any attempt to fill the silence which had elapsed between them.

"Well, my heads not hanging off and there's no blood dripping from my ear." He quipped. "So I'm guessing everything's still intact."

"Need a ride home?" Wilson asked.

"I've got the bike." He explained.

"But do you honestly feel like riding it?" Wilson frowned.

House shook his head… no, 'to be honest probably not' he thought.

He didn't even need to think about his response for very long – they both knew how the evening was going to turn out so there seemed little point in delaying the inevitable. Wilson would give House a ride home, cook them both some dinner, or grab a takeaway on the way – at his own expense – and then stay to make sure that his friend really was as alright as he claimed to be, before falling asleep on the sofa. It was a fairly common place series of circumstances between the two of them but both still seemed to feel the need to follow the same ritual series of anxious questioning and answering sarcastic retorts before Wilson finally offered his support and House accepted his friend's assistance.

"Think you can move?" Wilson asked, wondering just how long his friend had been out here – but true to form House simply nodded defiantly, reaching for his cane as the young man helped him to his feet. Wilson had to steady his friend slightly as he stood. House stumbled slightly but didn't fall.

"You ok?" Wilson frowned. He couldn't help the concern which was etched into his tight expression and leaked into his tone as he now spoke.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." House explained.

Wilson sighed.

"Lean on me." He offered and took the bulk of the other man's small weight as he spoke. House instinctively leaned into the warm body supporting him – just as he had done many times before.

"And next time you decide to self-destruct." Wilson continued with a frustrated sigh as he reiterated his words of earlier that same day. "Try asking yourself whether it's all really worth it, and spare a thought for the poor best friend who has to give up his evening to take care of you when it all goes wrong!"


End file.
